Beast and the Beast
|quest=Beast and the Beast questline |translation= }} Beast and the Beast is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 25.10.2017 Beast and the Beast event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Beast and the Beast questline. Story In-game tagline: "Learn what the well-known fairy tale will turn into on the Halloween Eve!" Geography Map subdivisions: starting area (SW), Sir Werewolf's Palace area (WSW), Halloween Forest area (S, E, N). Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Easel' (SW) *'Palace Door' *'Sir Werewolf' (SW) *'Frankenstein 3000' (SW) *'Cream Dracula' and Milk Truck (SE) *'Careless zombies' (NE) *'Business Witch' and Power Plant (NW) *the fence to the Halloween Forest can be moved (except the gate) to make way for the Circuit Piece pipes. Objects to take home: Paved path File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Easel.png|'Easel' File:Palace door.png|'Palace Door' File:Sir werewolf.png|'Sir Werewolf' File:Frankenstein 3000.png|'Frankenstein 3000' File:Cream dracula.png|'Cream Dracula' File:Milk truck.png|'Milk Truck' File:Careless zombies.png|'Careless zombies' File:Business witch.png|'Business Witch' File:Power plant.png|'Power Plant' Resources: special resources are Painted resources, Amanita, Milk Puddle (SE), Magician Hat (E, N), Fresh Graves (NE), Witch's Bush (NW); Silver. Georesources: none. File:Map_beast_and_the_beast_ru01.png|link=File:Map_beast_and_the_beast_ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map_beast_and_the_beast_ru02.png|link=File:Map_beast_and_the_beast_ru02.png|Russian version map File:Map_beast_and_the_beast_ru03.png|link=File:Map_beast_and_the_beast_ru03.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|Easel= }} The Easel is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. |-|Palace Door= }} The Palace Door is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Use the palace key to learn the secrets of its inhabitants!" Upgrading Palace Door is part of the quest Loneliness In The Woods. Once the structure is completed it unlocks the Sir Werewolf's Palace area. |-|Sir Werewolf= }} The Sir Werewolf is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Use linguist's potion to learn what the werewolf is howling about." Upgrading/talking to Sir Werewolf is part of the quest Loneliness In The Woods. On completion the Halloween Forest area is unlocked and Sir Werewolf says: "I feel so lonely without a sweetheart... and desperate because I'll never find one: who would fall for a turnskin like me?! A certain Victor though has recently given me an idea of how I can help the situation." |-|Cream Dracula= }} The Cream Dracula is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Talk to Dracula." Upgrading Cream Dracula to stage 2 is part of the quest Cream Dracula. On completion the Milk Truck becomes accessible and Cream Dracula's text changes to: "Repair the Milk Truck so that Dracula could continue his journey and give you a blood can from his personal stock." On completion of the Milk Truck, the Cream Dracula and the Milk Truck disappear and leave behind rewards; the Cream Dracula leaves a "Blood Stock" milk can ( ) containing: 1 Blood Stock, . |-|Milk Truck= }} The Milk Truck is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Talk to Dracula.", "Repair the Milk Truck so that Dracula could continue his journey and give you a blood can from his personal stock." The Milk Truck is inaccessible and becomes accessible by completing Cream Dracula. Upgrading Milk Truck to stage 2 is part of the quest Cream Dracula, upgrading it to stage 3 is part of the quest Milk Truck. On completion of the Milk Truck, the Cream Dracula and the Milk Truck disappear and leave behind rewards; the Milk Truck leaves a treasure chest containing: , , , 3 Boots, 3 Gloves, 3 Spinning Wheel, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Emerald, collection items. |-|Careless zombies= }} The Careless zombies is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Talk to Zombies." Upgrading Careless zombies to stage 2 is part of the quest Careless zombies; upgrading them to stage 3 is part of the quest Eternal Life and enables access to the resource Fresh Graves nearby. |-|Business Witch= }} The Business Witch is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Talk to the Witch." Upgrading Business Witch to stage 2 enables access to Power Plant. |-|Power Plant= }} The Power Plant is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "First talk to the Witch!", "A rebellious possession of the Witch. Repair the Power Plant so that it can start generating energy again!" The Power Plant is inaccessible and becomes accessible by completing Business Witch. Restoring the Power Plant is part of the quest Business Witch. Completing it gives access to and enables it to power the Frankenstein 3000. Completing the Frankenstein 3000 transforms the Power Plant into a treasure chest ( ). |-|Frankenstein 3000= }} The Frankenstein 3000 is a structure in the temporary travel location Beast and the Beast. Tagline: "Can be activated by connecting the circuit from the Power Plant to it." The Frankenstein 3000 is inaccessible and becomes accessible by completing Power Plant and connecting both structures via Straight Circuit Pieces and Corner Circuit Pieces. Connecting the Frankenstein 3000 is part of the quest Power Plant, and upgrading the Frankenstein 3000 is part of the quest A bride with a past. Completing it transforms it into a treasure chest ( ), and the Power Plant too. |-|Treasury= The Beast and the Beast location awards additional rewards for the amount of cleared land. For each 5% cleared there is a reward, which are bundled in groups of 4 and automatically rewarded after eacch 20% is cleared. Notes Category:Locations